Alien Boy KLance
by kakazuyami
Summary: "You're human, but he is extraterrestrial." - After the students of the Garrison Academy have been granted two months of summer vacation, the trio (Lance, Pidge, and Hunk) set out to a road trip to California for Hunk's family ranch. Surprisingly, along the way they find a familiar mullet head who seems to be headed to the same direction. The relevant rivalry between the Cuban and


It was a sunny day. The Garrison trio equipped themselves for a road trip from Michigan all the way to California. The travel trailer was crammed with food, clothing, and entertainment. Hunk, who is in care of starting the travel trailer, mounted the enormous vehicle. He paused for Pidge and Lance.

"Lance! Hurry up! Hunk is about to leave!" Pidge shouts as she prepared the last of her baggage.

Lance, who ran out of the apartment with a knapsack against his back, responded, "I'm almost there! Don't rush me!"

Pidge giggled and ascended the trailer. Lance followed from behind and planted his body on the passenger seat by Hunk's side. Pidge established herself on a small bench by the kitchen grasping a nerdy physics book on both her hands. The trio launched their journey.

Hours passed by and the gentle, breezy, misty weather disappeared dissolving into a burning and severe weather. The travel trailer became an oven radiating warmth to the trio. Hunk retained behind the engine, Pidge tied her short hair into a ponytail, and Lance powered on the air conditioner. The heat remained wild.

"Hey, Pidge," Lance called out as he looked over his shoulder at Pidge. "Can you hand me a water bottle? I'm thirsty."

Pidge, who read the last few chapters of her astronomy book, glanced up with furrowed brows. She said, "I am busy, Lance. Why don't you get it yourself?"

Lance groaned. He complained, "Come on Pidge. I'm so comfortable right now. Just this once. Hand me over a water bottle?"

Pidge murmured. She stood to her feet and marched up to the cooler. Unlocking it, she drew out a cold, icy water bottle for Lance. She hurled it his way as he caught it.

"Yo, thanks Pidge!" Lance said.

Pidge returned to her natural state. She maintained the book in her palms once more. She said, "I was hoping you wouldn't catch it."

"Fuck you." Lance scoffed as he applied his strength to open the frosted water bottle.

Immediately, the recreational vehicle appears to an immediate pause. There was no barrier on the road. Lance turned to Hunk with a questionable appearance.

"Why did you stop?" Lance asked.

Pidge peered up curiously.

Hunk peeped his eyes. He murmured, "I see a person in the middle of the road. I don't know if you guys see it, or the heat is getting to me."

Lance stared ahead of the road. There was a figure standing by the side of the street. The body was narrow and short. But, no shorter than Pidges height. The character had a jet black mullet.

"Oh, no no no," Lance echoed. He awoke to his heels maintaining his gaze at the person. "How did he ended up all the way here?"

Before Hunk could speak, Pidge swiftly leaped to her feet and fled to the RV's front. She stared at the figure as well. She instantly recognized it.

"Is Keith! It looks like he has been standing out in the sun for hours! We should help him!" Pidge suggested.

"We can give him a ride," Hunk declared. "I am sure we might be able to help him."

Pidge nodded, "Good. I'll go speak with him."

Lance added, "I'll come with." He seized a couple of shades resting on the dash.

Pidge wore her flats before exiting the vehicle. Lance caught up from behind maintaining his gaze against Keith's character. Keith wore a black t-shirt and a red flannel fastened around his arched hips. His hands, clothed in leather gloves, held a cardboard sign. It read California.

In the corner of his eye, Keith obtained Pidge's and Lance's appearance nearing him. He deliberately held the cardboard below his waist as he slowly shifted to them. Pidge greeted in return with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Pidge. We went to the same space academy. You're Keith Kogane, right?"

Keith replied, "Yes, I am. Sorry if I don't remember you."

"Don't worry about it. This one here is Lance. He also attended Garrison Academy." Pidge established.

Keith turned to Lance. The random, edgy shades defended Lance's eyes from the sun's intense beams. He peered down at Keith allowing the shades to slip down the rim of his nose. Lance motioned his head towards the idle motorcycle by Keith's side foolishly. Pidge jabbed her elbow on Lance's ribcage.

Pidge said with a timid giggle, "Sorry about that. I didn't mean any of that to pass."

Keith gazed blankly. He asked, "What do you mean?"

"She's just trying to ask if you will like help from us," Lance butted in. He crossed his arms, "We're trying to save your life here."

Pidge rolled her massive brown eyes.

"So what do you say?" Lance questioned once more.

An unexpected simper appeared across Keith's expression. The sun's heat flushed his cheeks, and his tenebrous eyes glistened during the day-time.

Keith took in a breath before saying, "Sure. Why the hell not?"


End file.
